


【难迦】关于无种和迦尔纳谁跳舞更好这件事

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 校园AU。
Relationships: Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha)
Kudos: 2





	【难迦】关于无种和迦尔纳谁跳舞更好这件事

**Author's Note:**

> CP：难敌/迦尔纳，微量难降/无种（斜线前后无差）  
> Note：555555果然还是校园AU最傻白甜。是某个深夜第N次嚎想看VR拉着AS跳舞后的脑洞产物，B站小剪辑续我狗命（这坑除了被弄得七零八落的太太们的长文之外基本就剩小剪辑了……四月入坑到现在才能搞搞傻白甜（写了满满两页人物分析每每能嗑得我真情实感上头嚎啕大哭……  
> 我好喜欢看VR腻歪AR（xxxASVR这对姐妹花都是难敌癌的私设太戳我了！！！！

“来斗舞！”  
这一天迦尔纳终于在学校的舞蹈教室里单独堵到了无种。  
无种是小迦尔纳两级的学弟。关于他和迦尔纳谁是真正的校草尚且没有定论，站迦尔纳的人和站无种的五五开，还有一小部分提名学生会会长难敌以及阿周那等等其他人的这里暂且不表。迦尔纳派的观点是迦尔纳成熟、严肃、骄傲、全能，对，全能这个形容就很厉害，举个例子来说——有的人表面看起来沉默寡言，实则背地里蝉联了两年辩论赛MVP，直到今年有位外来转校生奎师那的加入才在这个奖项的评比上与他平分秋色；不过没有人是完人，迦尔纳也有缺点，而且属于天生的与个人努力无关的硬伤：他是个苏多。虽然在这个社会里身份已经不再是明面上赤裸裸的枷锁，在不在乎的人眼里尽可以无关紧要，却也仍然是隐藏在平静水面下的暗礁与隐痛。无种派则推崇无种的活泼，成熟感的另一极是青春感，“小两岁就是年龄优势啊”；更兼无种天生笑唇，一喜一嗔都带着让人由衷瞩目迷死人不偿命的魅力，明明是出身于名门望族的刹帝利——虽然在继承人排位上稍微靠后了些没什么优势，但是天生性格活泼讨喜，没有架子的做派赢得一众好人缘，甚至影响到了小动物——格外受小动物亲近也是加分项。  
不过迦尔纳挑准了无种单独在舞蹈教室的时候发出挑战，倒不是为了这种他眼中无聊至极的头衔的争夺。归根结底，他不爽无种很久了。迦尔纳又有点死要面子，他自认做人磊落坦荡是不怕人议论说心胸狭窄，然而个中原因实在微妙到他不好意思公开承认，总之就是看这个喵喵嘴的漂亮学弟不爽。  
“斗就斗！”  
无种不甘示弱，开玩笑，论专业他可是年级第一，迦尔纳一个学工程的工科生也敢向他发起挑战，完全没在怕的。  
——虽然迦尔纳的舞蹈功底他也有所耳闻，据说是他本来从小练舞，但是在选专业的时候硬凭着文化课第一的成绩考进了工程系。  
“输赢怎么定？有啥说法？”  
迦尔纳咬着嘴唇，半天挤出一个名字：“难敌。拍vlog发他，输了的人就离难敌远点。”  
无种一脸恍然大悟，原来迦尔纳一直有事没事用眼刀扎他是为了难敌——他堂兄。不对啊，和难敌关系最铁的公认就是迦尔纳啊，关他这个做堂弟的什么事？  
“嘁，那有本事谁赢了谁就去亲他一口啊。”  
无种这句话本是逞“我敢亲我堂兄你敢吗”这种小孩子一样的口舌之快，没想到话没落地就被迦尔纳干脆利落地接过去：“一言为定。”

“你们在干什么？”  
好死不死，舞蹈教室的门这时被推开了，探进一个大波浪脑袋。  
得，这倒省事儿不用拍vlog了。迦尔纳最不想的就是在这时候遇见难敌，偏偏就像是心有灵犀，难敌出现在无种和他周围的几率总是大一些。  
该不会真是来找无种的吧，这么想着他莫名心里更堵了一点。  
知道了俩人要比舞之后，难敌一脸“好啊好啊”的看热闹神情：  
“要不要把我弟弟们都喊过来撑场面？”  
从他旁边贴着门框又挤进来一人——难降，难敌的二弟：“要我去叫奇耳他们吗？”一边这么问着自家亲兄一边跟屋里的两人点点头打招呼，就是眼睛在他和难敌共同的堂弟小无种身上停多了一会儿。  
迦尔纳一拍把杆，气得眼圈都红了：  
“你还嫌不够丢人是不是！”  
“欸好好好那不叫了听你的……”虽然不知道为什么今天迦尔纳这么大气性，不过难敌一贯了解自己这位挚友，多半是被人戳了逆鳞心情不好，就是不知道是不是无种闯的祸，以后有机会还是和无种讲讲道理不能净跟怖军学坏，再不行得跟坚战谈谈让他注意一下自己弟弟们的思想教育——四个弟弟约束起来怎么也比他九十九个弟弟来得轻松。

这场由无种、迦尔纳两位参赛选手组成的比拼要是真的开放观众，一间舞蹈教室是远挤不下的。可惜在当时，就只有难敌、难降兄弟俩坐在角落闲置备用的一堆板凳中间当观众兼职后勤。两个爱好健身房撸铁的壮汉乖乖坐好，眼神闪亮。  
BGM由后勤人员难降负责播放，预备，起——  
“阿姨压一压——”  
错了，重来。  
“Hey aankhen khuli ho ya ho band~ Deedar unka hota hai……”（——印度名曲《女友出嫁了新郎不是我》，这句意为“不管这双眼睁或闭，你都只会看到所爱之人”。）  
迦尔纳铁青着脸抢下难降的手机，按下了关机。  
“要不这个？”  
难敌举起手机晃晃，是《SexyBack》，社交网络上各种舞蹈Vlog的万能配乐。难敌想的是这曲子这么流行，对于无种和迦尔纳来说都不难。  
无种一听前奏就来劲。迦尔纳没想到难敌选这首，一开始有点放不开，但是见无种已经进入了舞台Superstar模式，自己咬咬牙背转身豁出去。  
为了难敌。  
进入状态的迦尔纳甚至能和无种有来有往，尽管两人从没合练过，但舞蹈也是一种通用语言，两个水平相当的人完全可以依托于肢体动作形成一套默契，个中较量更是只有彼此才能看懂。  
一曲跳罢，难敌和难降还在愣神，迦尔纳抱着手臂靠在落地镜前面的把杆上平复呼吸，无种眨着大眼睛在两个堂兄前晃手掌：  
“喂走神啦？”  
俩人这才反应过来，对视一眼，赶紧补上掌声。  
“别光鼓掌呀，快说谁跳得好。”  
无种这么说着，回头看一眼迦尔纳。迦尔纳不说话也不看他，一心就看难敌。

现在压力来到了难兄难弟这边。  
难降艰难开口打破了沉默：“我觉得小无种跳得好。”  
难敌：“……那我选迦尔纳。”  
胜负已分，不过难敌难降不知道这个事先约定好的规则罢了。  
但迦尔纳看起来并不开心，仍旧靠在把杆上，隔着老远向难敌发难：“你是因为难降选了无种才选我的吗？”  
无种倒不纠结，心想“反正那是我堂兄我想亲就亲”，三两下蹦跶到难敌难降身边。见他过来难降下意识想往另一边挪挪，让出他和难敌中间的位置给无种，不想无种挨着难敌坐在了另一侧，离他老远。  
“堂兄晚上和持国大伯一起来家里吃饭啊。”无种一贯能亲热撒娇，手很自然地搭到了难敌的大腿上，还用力来回摸了两把。  
难降默默腹诽：……小无种你是不是忘了谁。

然而难敌顾不得自家亲弟的情绪波动，也顾不得自家堂弟的黏人卖乖，他满心只顾着想怎么对迦尔纳解释“我真的觉得你跳得好”，就看上一秒还生着无名气的迦尔纳几个大步冲到他眼前，抓住他的手将他从板凳上拉起来到教室另一端的镜子旁边，接着迦尔纳的脸就在他眼中放大了。  
——迦尔纳在亲他。这个事实让难敌彻底宕了机。然而他刚想做出什么回应，迦尔纳就松开了他，推了他一把让他不由自主退后一步。  
难敌愣愣地看着迦尔纳，后者绯红湿润的眼角让他想到夏日水中盛开的莲花，还有那双唇柔软的触感——  
“说一下这是之前我和无种约定的比赛奖励裁判是你你选谁谁就赢了就可以亲你一口你选了我所以我赢了所以没事了我走了——”  
迦尔纳发挥辩论赛MVP的功力说完这一长串就要绕过难敌向门口冲，被难敌先于大脑反应过来的手一把捞住：  
“迦尔纳！”  
这一声让迦尔纳定在原地。难敌不由分说地扣紧他的手，手指分开他的，形成十指交叉，手臂相绕着慢慢举高，直到与两人心口平齐。  
迦尔纳只觉得自己连呼吸都颤抖了起来，苏利耶在上，他何曾有过这般提心吊胆的境地。  
难敌扣着他的手按在自己胸口，低下头极尽温柔地看着他，迦尔纳几乎能在那双琥珀质地的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。  
“其实我……也喜欢你很久了，迦尔纳。”  
难敌低声说完，重新吻住了那双方才没来得及好好品尝的薄唇。

难降用尽全身力气将三观受到强烈震撼一时无法行动的无种拖出了舞蹈教室。终于反应过来的无种撅着嘴气哼哼地在楼道里跺脚：  
“他他他！他居然想对难敌堂兄做那种事！！”  
难降一边拉着他一边心想生气的小无种也这么漂亮好想亲啊一边感觉脑门的黑线快要具现化：“好了好了小无种他们俩是成年人了……回去不许乱说啊不然难敌哥哥搞不好又挨骂，最次也是被三叔念……”

当然后来持国见了迦尔纳意外地欢喜这个儿婿就是另一个故事了。

END.


End file.
